Lost Ghost
by The new god
Summary: An ONI spartan 3 is sent to SW universe, now he will work as a mercenary in this new universe to survive.
1. Chapter 1

In a forerunner world

William stood there bored staring at people moving about on a forerunner planet, William wanted to do something instead of standing there staring at people work.

William or Will 666 is a spartan 3 on a 'routine' transports mission on a newly discovered forerunner world, his mission is to guard the perimiter while the Winter class prowler gets loaded up with the crates of alien weapons to be sent to an ONI research lab.

William as a spartan 3 naturally thought there is something more to this than just that, after all one just doesn't send a spartan to be a delivery boy.

William of course knew that he will be transporting more than just alien weapons but since his suprior didn't told anything to him then it's must mean that it's irrelevant to the mission, so he didn't pay much mind to it.

Well those things aside, it looks like William finally got his wish come true as the alarm suddenly went off alerting everyone to go to their battle stations.

He quickly picked up his battlerifle and took cover behind some crates.

Moments later a promethean knight teleported in and starts shooting everybody, not long after that more prometheans teleported in and starts wreaking havoc.

Seeing prometheans teleporting in William with his spartan reflex quickly took aim and open fire, not long after the rest of the people also fallowed and fired at the invaders.

But it's sad to say that while William's shots were acurate and hit their target but everyone else didn't do so well, as most of their shots missed.

Of course William knows that for an ordinary trooper to hit a fast moving target who bounces around while teleporting is very hard and not everyone is augmented super soldier trained from a young age.

Suffice to say the UNSC's side is starting to get overwhelmed and the people around are getting reduce at an alarming rate, while William is pretty sure that they could repel the attack once reinforcements from the nearest UNSC base arrives but it seems that they are preoccupied by other attacks in different parts of the world.

Needless to say with his mission being a secret ONI mission disguised as a routine delivery run, it naturally wouldn't be on the list of top priority of to defend, so he doesn't expect help to arrive any time soon.

And seeing the situation before him, he expected that he would be long overwhelmed before any reinforcements would arrive. Then William had a sudden thought, since all important things have been loaded why not just take the ship and leave.

After thinking a bit he proceeded to do just that and quickly made his way to the ship while prepearing to order the Prowler's crew back to the ship.

But then he discovered that there is only a few individuals are left fighting and heavily surrounded by the enemy calling them all back would also draw in the prometheans to the prowler.

Needless to say having prometheans teleport in the ship would be a bad idea as fighting in the ship could damage the package he was sent to retreave.

Face with this, 'mission comes first' Will thought as he choose to abandoned the crew for the completion of the mission, after all the thing that would require a spartan to transport would naturally worth more the the lives of a few people.

William then entered the ship and ordered Blue Ball or BB the ship's AI to start the engines and prepare to leave.

"but what.." The Blue holographic ball looked as if it wanted to say some thing about the crew but it seemed to finally got what Will was thinking and did as it's told "Roger, engins starting up"

Then the ship buckled and lifted off the ground, meanwhile those on the ground were left speachless as they were left behind to die.

The prowler the started to acelorate up into space and is preparing to enter slipspace but unfortunately a promethean knight seemed determind to not let the spatan escape as it fallowed it up and teleported in to the ship.

...

Meanwhile William was setting in the cockpit of the ship thinking mission complished when the alarms went off.

Ring Ring Ring

Red lights blinked on and off while the alarm bells rang.

"sir we've got an intruder" At this time BB pop in next to William and told him they have an intruder on board as it showed him a fotage of a promethean inside of the ship.

Will then picked up his battlerifle and told BB "On it" as move out the door prepared to deal with the unwelcomed stowaway.

He soon arrived infront the promethean knight and began unloading lead on it as soon as he first saw it, the promethean naturally did the same and returned fire.

A fire fight ensues but unfortunately a a stray round hit a forerunner artifact causing a reaction with the fully charged engine (which incorporated forerunner tech) about to enter slipspace.

It let out an energy surged engolfing the entire ship which also caused William to black out.

The energy surge naturally did more than just that, it also trasported the ship to a galaxy far far away.

... Story end...

Before the next chapter I'll explain a few things.

Now I'll try to explain on how humans in StarWars universe exist.

I saw a youtube video where they explained that humans in SW universe came from. They fled from Earth because of an AI rebelion (Cortana!) and an acident sends them in to the past.

I don't know the details but lets just assumed the AI rebelion they were refering to was Cortana's and if you guys still don't like it then lets just say it's the ancient humans fled there from the Forerunner/flood.

Not that it's essential to the story or will be discoussed in it.

Next is that halo has the force in it, while not as prominant as in the StarWars universe but we did see the Didact lift the John up like a force choke.

As for which side the didact used? Well lets just say he used both like the ancient je'daii, maybe thats what the mantle is.

Also I'll try and make Wiiliam be more realistic in his actions, like if somebody lets say like a Jedi needs help he naturally won't just rush over blow his cover! And gather attention just to help a few strangers! while we as the reader are told Jedi are not the bad guys but to a spartan trained by ONI since birth (the organization supplied a anti-human sanghili faction just to cause a sanghili civil war just to weaken them as they no longer has the capabilities to build more ships after the covenant fell apart).

The natural thing a spartan would do is who gives a fuck if some random bunch of people is in trouble, he'll just be on his way doing his own thing.

Now I want to ask which timeline should he be in?


	2. Chapter 2

Soon William woke up and found the promethean knight staring back at him, realizing that his enemy is right in front of him. He quickly tried to grab his battlerifle and aimed at the the promethean.

But as he was about to fire on it, BB at this time projected himself in William's line of sight telling him to stop.

"wait! Don't shoot" said BB preventing the spartan from shooting the promethean.

"why?" William asked

BB then explained that after the energy surge he managed to communicate with it, it turns out that previously it was under the control of the didact and was only fallowing it's orders. After the energy surge it lost connection with the didact making it go back to it's presetting set by the librarian before the didact took control.

And the pre-setting is to serve the "reclamers" which BB translated as humans.

William of course was not quite convinced and keep his gun pointed at the promethean.

Though now that he takes a closer look the previous orange color lining turned in to blue. And now that he thinks about it clearly for some strange reason when he saw that Orange color he immedeatly thought danger or beware but now when it turned blue, he kind of feel safe.

Unknown to William this is due to the librerian encoded the knowlage in to the human DNA when she disided to pass the mantle on to the humans, over time when humanity evolved enough these knowlage will become more noticable than just gut feeling.

And of course the promethean doesn't know anything about it, there is of course no way that it will know of it. There no way top secret plans would be found on an infantry men fighting on the front line.

Anyway with this gut feeling he lowers his gun but that doesn't mean he isn't always on guard around it, as he is always ready to quickly shot it if it made any sudden moves.

Even though William wanted to destroy it just to be safe but BB argued that currently ONI is trying to a way to deal with the prometheans and bringing a live one back would help considerably.

After thingking a bit since the gains out weights the risk William eventually agreed with what BB said.

"seriously, humans are always so slow" commented BB.

Even though he is a genius by human standards and raised with the best education possible but face with an AI that can run more than million computations a second. one can't help but feel slow if compearing the two.

Anyway William then asked where were they as he had noticed that the stars outside the window changed a lot while he was asleep, meaning that they jumped in to slipspace for a period of time.

Asking BB that. It seemed that BB is having a hard time answering as he just laughed when faced with the question.

Which William just stood and whatched the usualy pridefull AI laughed some more before eventually admitting that he has no idea where they were.

Of course BB would not be able to locate where they were, with out a point of reference it is almost impossible to they had been teleported to.

William then looked at BB as if scoffing him for all those times he has bragged about being the best, BB as if he knew what William was thinking gave an explanation on how hard it really is to find their location.

Contrary to popular belief that recognizing a star is easy. Well it's not, as trying to recognize one star from the other is literally comparing one dot to the other. (i mean even now even if we even know where to look it's still very hard to find the right star. Speaking from personal experience of trying to finding Alpha Centauri. Which dot is it!? So maddening!)

That is not mentioning that since we live in 3 dimentional universe, looking from different angles would result in a completely different picture as the star constelations seen from earth would not be really star constelations at all if seen from another planet out side of the Sol system.

There is also the distance to consider as even though light is the fastest thing in the natural universe, even it would still take a considerably long time from travelling one side of the universe to the other.

Which means that it is very possible that when ever we look on a telescope and see a star forming up/ bing born it might already be dead by the time we see it. It could also mean tat the star would have already moved to a different position and it's appearace would have also changed even if it didn't die.

Gravity would also play a major role here, as fast as light might be even it is not immune to the force of gravity. Light would often get their course altered by gravity by stars, dark matter and black hole.

While stars could be easily compensated for as they could be seen, in fact it is also one of the ways scientist use to calculate their distance and the star's size and mass but Dark Matter and Black Holes are much more tricker.

As Dark matter is like an invisible man walking through walls, so how we know dark matter exist? You might ask.

And the way we know Dark Matter exist is because of how they bend light with their gravitational pull just like a Black Hole would.

But different from a Black Hole it has no black spots where the gravitational force is so powerful that even light can't escape.

Also Black Holes has a highly desnsed core while Dark Matter as far as we know, it has no physical form.

At the end of BB's explanation while William learned how to tell if an invisible man that can walk through walls exist, it did little to let him know of his location.

So for now he'll settle for blind jumping and hope that he finds help with in the next few next few years before goes rampant and tries to kill him.

Food, water and oxygen is not a problem since he can just enter cryo sleep but BB on the other hand is invaluable, especially since all the crew had died. BB had taken over their work meaning that once BB is gone the ship will fall apart.

BB is like the only thing that is keeping the ship together. So William will have to find a replacement AI soon, he is hoping that there might be something in the cargo that could serve as a replacement or if push comes to shove.

He might even consider trusting the Promethean and find ways to hooke it up to the ship, while he doesn't know much about forerunner technology but considering it's made by the forerunners it should serve well as a replacement.

William thought of it like replacing the processors of an old anqiuated computer with a modern phone.

Anyway William then instructed BB to begin exploring the systems around.

... Story end...

After a bit of thinking I'm making it that the humans in the SW universe came from the Ancient Humans and not from the 25th century.

Since that explanation came from the expanded universe meaning that it's not canon anymore. Now the reason for this change is because William should be the only one being able to order the promethean around.

Reason being that I can't have the promethean fallowing orders from any random humans. So I made it so that William could be the only reclaimer while there could be humans in the SW universe.

The humans in halo got their DNA tampered by the forerunners and the the librarian made forerunner tech recognized those with the markers as reclaimers.

Now some humans in the halo universe aren't recognized as reclaimers and the reason being they are ether decended from an marked human or they haven't evolved enough for the forerunner gene to surface.

So William is the only reclaimer in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more jumps William finally found hope as he jumped in to a system that has communication's chatter, in other words meaning intelligent life.

While the chatter doesn't matched all known format be it UNSC, Covenant or other wise. While that is a cause for concern.

How ever as much as William wanted to avoid the potentially dangerous alien planet but given the alternatives William has little choice on the matter but to investigate.

Fortunately he is currently on ONI's newest stealth ship witch incorporated newer technologies discovered recently, so hopefully they wouldn't notice his approach.

Soon enough the ONI prowler sneaked in system to the planet that the chatter originated.

He then arrived at what seems to be a desert world, while from a glace from ordit. it seemed that there could be hardly be any life on the planet but looks can be deiciving as BB reported strange energy signatures and unidentifiable comunications chatter around the planet.

BB then showed him the locations of these strange anomalies on a map.

Red dots of different sizes littered the map, showing how much energy/comunication chatter that place has.

Having little choice on the matter William picked one random dot and ordered BB to decend undetected near there.

BB naturally complied while adding in a boastful remarks. "please, I'm the embodiment of perfection. Going undetectd is childsplay."

Soon the prowler slowly decended to the planets suface.

Once landed Wiliam searched through the stuff to bring along, since he has little knowlage on surrounding area. He prepared for anything just in case, meaning in spartan terms bringing along a Fury Tactical Nuke in other words a nuclear grenade.

He also brought along a few other things since nuking that place wasn't his mine goal, it's intelligence gathering.

The weapons he desided to bring should the neeed arises is naturally not UNSC weapons just in case he gets identified. One of the few things that has been drilled deep in to during in ONI is always to not be detected and identified.

So he desided to use the forerunner weapons he was to transport and a UNSC SMG. While bring in UNSC weapons is a bad idea but it's the weapon he is most proficient in, it's like the Master Chief and MA series rifles. it's the weapon he is most skilled with and if the choice comes down to braking cover and staying alive or die and be unicentified.

He would always staying aluve and being a rare spartan 3 ONI would for the most casee prefer for him to stay alive.

The reason being spartan 4s are a cheap knock off the spartan 3s and the 3s were the mass produce ones too! (Authurs note: Dam you 343 industries for making that abominable Halo 5 which the campaign took me only 4 hours to play through! Also f*** your Lock! There is no way Lock could be on an even match with the Master cheif, if only it was the Rookie then it would have been more acceptable! And i was really hoping to play as spartan Rookie but Nooo. Buck gets into halo 5 but not the badass Rookie)

So he puts on a cloak and heads off while the promethean just silently fallowed behind him.

William wanted to leave the promethean behind but BB said that the promethean could immedeatly extract him if the situation turns bad, so heading the advice of the 'perfect being' he took BB along. (for those who didn't know promethean can fly)

He walked a few miles in the desert before stopping at the edge of what looks to be a settlement, it looked like some ancient middle eastern settlement.

His visor then zoomed in on the settlement to examine it.

He then discovered to his surprise that it filled a viarity of alien life forms much more than the covenant but that wasn't that surprised him, what surprise him is that there are some humans mixed in them too.

'who are they? Traitors? Insurrectionist? Lost colony discovered by aliens?' William thought as he wondered why would humans be in what he assumed to be a covenant settlement.

Seeing this it gave William hope of finding a way back home and also bring more intel back, informations about new covenant species, traitors making deals and the location of an enemy settlement would prove undoubtedly very useful to ONI.

Seeing all kinds of cloaked indeviduals walking around and some of the are even acompanied by robots, so William thought he could just walked right in along with the promethean and they wouldn't really care much.

So he just casually walked in to the settlement and as expected nobody stopped him or raised much commotion, while he did draw a few suspicious gaze but they ultimately did nothing.

The just continued on with their unknown alien babble of a language.

William then ordered BB to translate it "BB translate what they saying"

To which BB just said "I would have already done that if i could but the language or languages as things are becoming more appareant they are using doesn't match any known covenant languages up to date, so I could only start from scratch. It could take a while"

William had expected BB to something like 'the great and powerfull me already...' and yamering on a few in portant details like which dialect from which tribe that lives in which region while inserting self praise or something the like but haring the normally arrognt narissistic AI in a normal tune.

William thought that BB might really be having a hard time but them BB added a twist "thats what a normal AI would have said but the great me naturally already got the grasped on the structure of the languages they use and all that is left is vocabilary, so go around town while I gather the necessary words from converstions of those around"

'well it seems that I under estimated BB again' William thought as he explores the town.

...story end...

Now as things stands it will took place a little while before the clone wars but it could still be changed if somebody gives a better idea like during the Revan's time, during the rakatan's infinite empire in pre-repulican times or during the great age of the galatic empire.


End file.
